1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for processing a webpage, and more particularly, to a method and system for automatically adjusting a webpage.
2. Description of Related Art
The font size and picture size in webpage browsing are determined by default font sizes. Default font sizes are user adjustable to a certain extent. However, users can only magnify or minify the font size in a webpage as a whole and cannot adjust the font size for a particular block in the webpage. FIG. 1A illustrates a screen capture of a webpage regarding the Augmented Reality technology from the website Wikipedia, where fonts in the webpage generally have a smaller size. If users want to obtain a better visual effect, he or she can magnify the content in the webpage by adjusting the font size. FIG. 1B illustrates a screen capture of the webpage in FIG. 1A after it is magnified. It can be seen from FIG. 1B that the webpage, which includes a left panel frame, a middle content frame, and an upper head frame, is magnified as a whole, and letters and pictures in the content frame are magnified simultaneously.
In actual applications, users can frequently have to adjust a webpage because of eyesight problem or limitation in display screen size. However, users often focus on some blocks of the webpage content, not all of them. For example, for the webpage in FIG. 1A, some users can focus more on literal parts in the content frame, while other users can focus more on pictorial parts in the content frame. If the webpage content is magnified as a whole, the content that users do not care at all about can also be magnified, thereby wasting screen resources and dampening the user's visual experience. This problem is especially notable for a display with a small screen (for example, a small-sized laptop or mobile phone). For such kind of displays, if all content in the webpage is displayed in a same proportional size, the limited screen resources can not be utilized efficiently, and further users have to constantly drag the scroll bar in the right of the screen so as to comprehensively browse all the content that they desired.
The prior art has some proposed methods of manipulating some content in a webpage, for example, the US patent application No. US2007/0130525A1. In the patent application, first, blocks in the webpage are analyzed and partitioned; after the blocks are partitioned, a user manually selects a block of interest, and then the browser re-maps the user's block of interest to adapt it to the screen size (for example, scale-up, transforming, scrolling, and floating). However, this solution imposes an additional operation flow on the user access to the webpage as the user has to manually select the block of interest, which interferes with the user's browsing mode and surely dampens user experience.